


Âges relatifs

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [29]
Category: Generation X (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fabriquer une Monet parfaite. (Et rendre Jubilee jalouse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Âges relatifs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot for Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176042) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** La moitié de ton âge plus sept ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, Generation X (90ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jubilee/Monet ; la fratrie St-Croix  
>  **Genre :** tombé dans un _plot hole_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
> « mathématiques » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** GEX #0, 1 ; 40  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

C’est pas juste, de lutter tellement contre les chiffres et laisser au monde croire qu’elle est bête, se dit Jubilee, surtout quand à côté cette Monet est si outrageusement parfaite en tout.

Jusqu’au jour où l’on découvre que Monet est la fusion de ses petites sœurs – huit et huit font seize, très bien, ça même Jubes le sait, mais le reste de l’équipe s’effare et demande, va pour le corps mais d’où tirent-elles l’illusion de l’esprit, sa grande maturité que des fillettes ne peuvent avoir ?

Jubilee se pose plutôt la question de si avoir désiré cette fichue illusion double le côté terrifiant.


End file.
